The Princess and the Pauper
by Risa Sedai
Summary: AU. An independent princess “convinces” an orphaned boy who looks just like her to do her a small, relatively painless favor. SubaruxSeishiro, HokutoxKakyo


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _X_, _Tokyo Babylon_, or the characters belonging to these two series, seeing as they all belong to the lovely ladies of CLAMP. This is a non-profit story that is simply being written for my own amusement (and hopefully yours as well). No copyright infringements are intended.

Chapter One: _The Meeting_

As she quickly weaved her way through the crowded streets of Syrano, Hokuto was hard pressed to stifle the bout of triumphant laughter that would have erupted from her mouth if she had an ounce less self-control. As it was, she couldn't keep a pleased grin from surfacing on her face every time she glanced behind her to see if they had started searching for her yet. She knew that she really shouldn't be such a bother to her guards but it was hard, especially when they made it so easy. All Hokuto needed to do was wait for the opportune moment (specifically when one of her guards would begin to flirt with the other) to slip away. After that, blending into the crowd was easy once she changed her outfit a little.

Catching her reflection in a shop window, Hokuto's face twisted slightly in annoyance. The nondescript brown coat and breeches she had changed into were perfect for disguising her true identity and for allowing her to look like just another citizen out walking the streets. Still, she wished she could have done something about the fact that her outfit was so… plain. Hokuto had never enjoyed wearing clothes that weren't elaborately decorated or ones that didn't allow her to stand out and she had never particularly liked looking at them either. The coat didn't even need that much, just a little embroidery here and there...

Hokuto shook her head ruefully. Although she may not relish the fact that she was dressed plainly (and as a boy no less!) she intended to get some shopping done today and she couldn't do that if someone recognized her. Dressing as boy gave her more freedom and lessened her chances of being bothered, which may have happened had she been walking around as a young woman without an escort. Plus, it made it less likely that her guards would discover her if she dressed simply and as a member of the opposite sex to boot.

After carefully adjusting her cap to make sure that her long hair was concealed and that it was pulled low enough to obscure her face, Hokuto began to push her way through the crowds again. As her thoughts returned to her two bodyguards, she wondered what she could do to help them out. It was obvious that they were in love with each other but it seemed that the only people who were unaware of this fact was the couple themselves! It was quite ridiculous really, and Hokuto was determined to put an end to it. After all, there was only one thing she enjoyed more than dressing up people in her creations. And that was matchmaking.

Hokuto sighed blissfully as she pictured how delightful the pair would look strolling the palace gardens arm in arm, gazing at each other in loving adoration. They truly would make an adorable couple. If only that girl wasn't so stubborn! Still, all was not lost since Hokuto was sure that with the right amount of prodding she could be made to agree to the match. But what methods should be used? The girl needed to be handled carefully or the whole thing could blow up in her face. Perhaps she should recruit some help this time…

As lost in her thoughts as she was, Hokuto didn't realize that there was someone directly in her path until she plowed right into them.

* * *

Subaru winced as he stared at the crowded market square. He disliked coming here, especially at noon when it was the busiest. But Chiyoko really couldn't go out in her condition and Subaru hadn't had the heart to say no when she had asked him to pick up some items for her. 

Frowning in concentration, Subaru regarded the note that Chiyoko had given him before sending him off. It looked like he had done everything on the list except for purchasing a new set of cooking knives. Luckily for him, he knew of a blacksmith not far from were he was situated that made the ones that Chiyoko liked. Subaru took a deep breath to steel himself before plunging back into the crowd, profusely apologizing to the people he bumped into as he made his way to the smith in question.

When he finally reached the small, squat building that had been his destination, Subaru set his parcels down on the smithy's dirt floor, heaving a sigh of relief as he did so. He had never liked crowds and it was something he knew he'd never really get used to. Hearing a hearty chuckle Subaru looked up and met the twinkling blue eyes of the smithy's sole occupant, a middle-aged man named Bryant.

Bryant was a blacksmith and a popular one at that. No one really knew where he came from with his thick accent, strange garb, and dark beard that, despite being very well trimmed, dominated much of his face. Nonetheless, no one could deny that, foreigner or not, his goods were top notch and therefore very much in demand.

"Why, hello there Subaru." The bearded blacksmith grinned at Subaru from where he was setting his finished product-a long, thin blade- aside to cool. "What can I do for you today?"

"Good afternoon Bryant." Subaru greeted the older man politely. "Chiyoko sent me. She wanted me to ask you if you could make her some cooking knives." He couldn't help but smile when Bryant groaned loudly.

"That woman must use them to cut down trees!" Bryant proclaimed. "I've never seen anyone go though knives so fast." He frowned irritably. "I've told her time and time again that when they get dull I'll sharpen them for her. She doesn't need to keep buying new ones."

"But you know what she says about using knives that have already dulled." Reminded Subaru.

"Yes, yes, I know. If she uses the same knife again she'll be plagued by terrifying nightmares, notorious bad luck, which will eventually cause those close to her to die slow, painful deaths, until at long last she falls off a mountain to put her out of her misery." Bryant recited sarcastically. Then he muttered in a dark undertone, "Not to mention the rest of us as well," that Subaru didn't think he was supposed to hear.

"You know Bryant," Subaru began jokingly, "I don't think that was exactly how it went."

"Oh, really?" Bryant snorted. "Well, it was something along those lines. Complete hogwash if you ask me." Subaru simply nodded in what he hoped was an agreeable manner. He knew that Chiyoko was a bit fanatical when it came to curses and things like that but that didn't mean that they didn't exist. However, Bryant didn't believe in what he called "superstitious nonsense" and since nothing Subaru could say would change the older man's mind he decided to leave the matter alone.

"Ah, that's right… you're here for those knives aren't you? Luckily for that woman-" the tone of Bryant's voice left one unable to mistake the identity of the woman he was referring to, "I have a few extras from when Yumi decided that she didn't need as many as she had asked me to make. I know they're lying around here somewhere…" Bryant started sorting through his tools, occasionally muttering darkly under his breath when he saw the mess that one of his two apprentices had left behind. Glancing up at Subaru he asked, "So why are you here getting them, Subaru? Chiyoko too lazy to come herself?"

"Oh, it's not that at all." Protested Subaru, immediately springing to her defense. "She's been feeling quite under the weather lately so when she asked me to pick up a few things in her stead I really couldn't refuse." Bryant snorted slightly.

"You could and should have." The older man retorted firmly. "That woman just likes to over-exaggerate things. She could have come herself. It's not like her legs are broken." Bryant let out a small exclamation of triumph as he pulled the small knives out from where they had been hidden under a pile of leather aprons that had not been hung up properly on one of the smithy's many pegs. Making his way back over to Subaru, he continued in a stern voice. "That's your problem Subaru. You're far too nice. You always do whatever people say because you're afraid of hurting their feelings or of being inconsiderate. And, if you ask me, its high time you stopped." Jabbing a finger at Subaru, Bryant continued. "You need to stick up for yourself. You're only asking for trouble if you blindly do whatever anyone wants of you."

Subaru listened politely as Bryant continued giving well-meaning suggestions on how to stand up for oneself. Most of the advice seemed to be directed at how Subaru should stand up to Chiyoko ("Fool woman, always inconveniencing others with her selfishness." Grumbled Bryant. "You don't need to put up with that Subaru, not from her or anyone else, you hear?") but Subaru decided it would be wise not to comment on it. Bryant's advice eventually rumbled to a stop as he seemed to run out of things to say.

"So is it just these knives then?" Bryant asked.

"Yes." Replied Subaru as he pulled the remaining change from his pocket. After Subaru handed Bryant the money the blacksmith pushed over the small bundle containing Chiyoko's new knife set.

"I hope that Chiyoko at least gave you her own money to pay for all that." Bryant said, seeing the other parcels at Subaru's feet. After hurriedly assuring him that she had, Subaru picked up the bundles, glancing out the smithy's uncovered window as he did so.

"Ah, if you'll excuse me Bryant," Subaru began hastily when he noticed how late it was. He hadn't realized that he had been talking to the blacksmith for so long. "I really have to get going. My grandmother's expecting me and I'm sure Chiyoko will be wanting these."

"It'll take a braver man than me to keep that old crone of a grandmother waiting." Bryant said with a rueful laugh. "You take care Subaru."

"I will, thank you." Subaru replied with a slight bow before running off as quickly as his burdens would allow him. He heard Bryant shout after him.

"And remember what I said, you hear?"

"I will!" Subaru called back over his shoulder as he rounded a corner. In his haste, he didn't realize that there had been anyone there until he ran right into them.

"Ohhh…" A small boyish figure moaned from where he had landed on the ground as a result of the collision. "My butt…"

"I'm so sorry!" Cried Subaru in distress. "Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about it… I'm okay." The boy pulled his cap low over his face as he replied. "And it was my fault. I should have been paying more attention…"

"No, no, it was my fault! I shouldn't have been running." Subaru said apologetically. Extending his hand to the other boy he asked, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage." Answered the boy as he grasped Subaru's hand. As Subaru pulled him to his feet, the boy looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks." Then their identical emerald eyes met and they both froze in shock.

"Who…who are you?"

* * *

Syrano, the capital of Toshankai, was well-known as a city of both commerce and prosperity and it came as little surprise that people from every country, of every race, and every class could be always be found wandering its broad streets. This day was certainly no exception as multitudes of people milled about and pushed past each other rudely, each one more unusual looking than the last. There was a small group of men sporting suits and dark glasses standing in front of a deli, trying their best to look inconspicuous. One woman gracefully adjusted the deep purple silk veil covering the lower half of her face as her cunning dark eyes scanned the streets. Another man went by carrying a large, elaborately decorated chest in his arms, cursing under his breath when it would occasionally shudder and emit strange wailing sounds. But none of these things which would have attracted, at the very least, the fleeting curiosity of the usual passerby held any interest for the man and woman who pushed relentlessly through the crowd, even though they themselves generated a fair amount of interest. 

The man was uncommonly tall and towered over most of the crowd, enabling his searching brown eyes to survey the square with greater ease. His hair, which refused to lie flat and thus stood up in every direction, also added to his height. A pair of gauntlets adorned his large hands, one of which grasped the simple wooden staff at his side with an easy familiarity that indicated his experience with the weapon. Although it was clear that both he and the woman were together, it was equally clear that they were both very different from the other. Whereas his open face was relaxed into a friendly smile, his companion's was tense and her eyes were narrowed in concentration as they quickly skimmed the crowded square.

The woman herself was beautiful with her fair complexion, perfect features, and long ebony hair that swayed slightly as she walked. And yet, despite her delicate looks, her face was devoid of any warmth and her gray eyes were hard. These things coupled with her garb, a deep red hakama and snowy white kimono shirt that marked her as a priestess, were enough to discourage any would-be suitors.

Irritably fingering the katana at her waist, the woman scowled at a young merchant selling overpriced jewelry, although it wasn't because of him that she was in such a bad mood. This crowd was simply too large, which, inconveniently for them, made it practically impossible to find any one person in particular unless the searchers had an uncommon amount of luck.

"Well missy, it looks like we've lost her again." Laughed the tall man cheerfully. The woman, who was walking slightly behind him at this point, glared at the back of his head angrily.

"How can you laugh at a time like this, Sorata?" She demanded, her flashing gray eyes the only visible sign of her displeasure. "Lady Hokuto could be in serious trouble!"

The man called Sorata shrugged good-naturedly. "I'm sure she's fine. Our lady's not made of glass."

"I know that!" The woman replied loudly, causing the surrounding people to stare at them curiously. Trying not to blush at her slight outburst, she continued in a lower voice that, although quiet, was no less heated. "Nevertheless, it's our duty to protect her." She hissed. "Why can't you take your job a little more seriously?"

"You've got me all wrong missy," Sorata protested, "I take my job very seriously!"

"Then why don't you try to act like it every once in a while?" She grumbled, not really expecting an answer or, at least, not an intelligent one. Then she added, "And stop calling me missy! My name is Arashi." Sorata stopped suddenly and Arashi crashed into him. "What did you stop for?" Cried Arashi indignantly. "Give me some kind of warning the next time you-"

She was cut off abruptly as Sorata clamped a hand over her mouth and brusquely pulled her into a nearby alleyway. Arashi found herself being held securely against Sorata, the hand not over her mouth covering her waist firmly. She felt a strange, tingling warmth fill her at being held so closely by the tall man and as the hand Sorata had rudely placed over her mouth retracted slowly Arashi found, disconcertingly, that she had to struggle to find her voice.

"W-what are you…" Arashi began, inwardly wincing at how frantic she sounded. She nearly jumped in surprise when she felt Sorata's breath fan softly against her skin as he bent over to place his mouth beside her ear.

"Shhh." Sorata whispered. He nodded his head in the direction of a building across the street. "There she is."

Arashi frowned in confusion at his cryptic words. _She who? _Following his gaze carefully, Arashi focused on a small, boyish figure exiting a building directly across the street from the entrance to the alleyway. She nearly gasped when she realized who it was.

"Lady Hokuto!" She cried recognizing the young woman at once. Sorata groaned in exasperation.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" He asked.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go get her so we can head back to the palace." Arashi started to do just that but Sorata's grip on her waist tightened, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at him in annoyance. "What is it now?"

"I never noticed until now but…" Sorata murmured gently, grasping a strand of Arashi's hair and pressing it to his lips. "You smell like roses."

Arashi felt her face flare up like a fireworks display during the Firelight Festival. She looked up to meet his eyes and as his kind, chocolate brown gaze enveloped her softly Arashi realized suddenly that his were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Arashi felt her heart beat faster and faster as Sorata began to lower his face to her own, the gap between their lips becoming smaller by the second. Just as their lips were about to touch, Arashi felt a strange surge of panic and instinctively shoved Sorata away. Hard.

"Ouuucchhh! What was that for?" Whined Sorata as he picked himself up from where he had landed, rather painfully it seemed, on the ground.

"What do you mean 'what was that for'?" Arashi demanded, abruptly turning away so that he wouldn't be able to see how red her face was. "We don't have time for this! We need to get Lady Hokuto…" She trailed off as she stared blankly at the spot where Hokuto was. Or, at least, where she had been.

"I do believe we've lost her again missy!" Proclaimed Sorata cheerfully from his new vantage-point behind her.

Arashi valiantly contained her undignified shriek of frustration.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my first, sad attempt at a fanfiction! I'd love to hear what you thought of it... (hint hint). 

This story was inspired by the novel _The Prince and the Pauper_ (as you may have guessed due to the title) written by Mark Twain.

A big thanks Sakura-chan79 for betaing this chapter and for her invaluable help with the story's summary!


End file.
